Behind the Scene - Bloopers
by Kadrian
Summary: Alex and the casts learned the lesson of why they should not be in the film industries. Featuring Alex and K units as they tried to get the scene right. Beware of languages. One Shot


A.N.: Not exactly a story, more like something I am going to work on when I have no ideas or is stuck on my other stories. I am aiming for an average of 1000 words a chapter so sorry about the shortness~ Will probably only be a few shots.

 **Disclaimer: Not mine except the plot.**

* * *

"Alright, lights, camera, action!" The director yelled loudly into their headsets.

Wolf walked up, followed by Snake, Eagle, and Fox. Coming back from their parachuting jump. Just as Alex headed toward them. Alex tried to go around them but found Wolf blocking his way.

"You are leaving." Wolf said, mastering the look of 'I-heard-that-your-training-is-over' on his face.

"Yes," Alex responded, looking at Wolf.

There was a long pause as they glanced at each other. "What happened on the plane…" Wolf said in a hesitating voice.

"Forget it, Wolf." Alex said, "Nothing happened. You jumped and I didn't. That's all."

Wolf held out a hand, "I want you to know…I was wrong about you. You're all right. And maybe…one day it would be-"

Wolf groaned loudly and dropped his hand, "No fucking way am I going to say all those cringing words to Cub!"

"Wolf!" The director yelled, "Get your act together!"

"Fuck!"

"Let's try this again!" The director shouted into the headphone. Alex winced at the loudness and turned down the volume in his.

Wolf trudged back to the starting point, followed by Snake, Eagle, and Fox who were trying their best to hide the laughter.

"Alright, lights, camera, action!" The director began again.

Wolf walked toward Alex and the three unit members followed him. With a smile on their face.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" The Director slashed his hand in the air in front of him in frustration, "Oh for heaven's sake! You just came back from a parachuting jump and nearly went straight into a tree. You shouldn't have a smile on your face!"

"Sorry." Snake, Eagle, and Fox mumbled sheepishly in unison.

And they restarted again, "Lights, camera, action!"

Wolf walked toward Alex, stopping with a few meter's distance between them. Alex tried to go around them but found Wolf stepping forward and blocking his way.

"Damn Wolf, you are stepping on my shoe!" Alex kicked the man and the man jumped away, glaring at him.

There was a moment of silence then the director exploded, "For heaven's sake, Alex, Wolf, stop being so damn pushy today! And why are you wearing shoes, Alex! You don't wear shoes in a training camp! Where are the boots I gave you?"

"Sorry." They mumbled with a small grin.

Alex pulled on his boots and they all headed back to the starting point again. The director looked like he was going to blow his top very soon.

"Lights, camera, action!" The director called again.

Wolf walked toward Alex, followed by Snake and Fox.

"Where the fuck is Eagle?" The director nearly screamed and tore his hair out in frustration.

"He uh went to use the restroom." Snake spoke up.

"Maybe we should take a break before tackling this scene again." The assistant director said helpfully.

And so they took a break.

* * *

"Alright, guys. Let's start." This time, the assistant director took over for the director had started to have a dry and raspy throat for yelling so much, "Lights, camera, action."

Wolf walked toward Alex, followed by Snake, Eagle, and Fox. Alex tried to sidestep around them but he found Wolf blocking his way.

"You are leaving," Wolf stated, looking at him.

Alex glanced at Wolf, "Yes."

There was a long pause as they simply look at each other. "What happened on the plane…" Wolf began slowly.

"Forget it, Wolf." Alex cut in, interrupting him, "Nothing happened. You jumped and I didn't. That's all."

Wolf hesitated then finally held out a hand, "You are a good person, Cub. Maybe we can work together some day."

"Y-"

"Cut!" The assistant director shouted, "Wolf, you left out a whole lot of your script!"

"No way am I going to say all those cheesy things provided in the script!" Wolf yelled back, "I have a reputation to remain!"

"I will tell the Sergeant if you don't cooperate!" The assistant director threatened menacingly.

Wolf swore loudly, glaring at the assistant director.

"Are you willing to cooperate now?"

"Yes," Wolf growled.

And so they walked back to the starting point again.

"Lights, camera, action."

Wolf walked slowly toward Alex with Snake, Eagle, and Fox following behind. Alex saw them and tried to step around them but found Wolf blocking his way. He paused.

"You're leaving," Wolf said. He must have heard it from someone.

"Yes," Alex replied.

There was a moment of silence as they simply stood there. "What happened on the plane…" Wolf opened his mouth.

"Forget it, Wolf." Alex glanced at Wolf, "Nothing happened. You jumped and I didn't. That's all."

Wolf looked a little bit awkward at that and he held out a hand after a moment, "I want you to know…I was wrong about you. You're all right. And maybe…one day it would be good to work with you."

"You never know," Alex said.

They shook.

"Good luck, Cub."

"Good-bye, Wolf."

Then Alex turned and walked out of the camera frame.

"Cut!" The assistant director called. Oh boy, was that relieve in his voice?

Alex groaned and collapsed onto the grassy ground, "This is torture. How many times was that?"

Wolf sat down heavily next to him and so did the rest of K-Unit, "I am never ever going to join a film industry."

"A soldier isn't fit for film industries." Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right," Wolf said almost thoughtfully.

"Alright, ladies." The director walked over, a water bottle in his hand and he took a swig of it, "Let's rest a little and get to the next sce-"

"Director!" The assistant director ran over, his face full of worries and concerns.

"What is it?" The director turned toward his assistant.

"Well," The assistant director's face was nervous all of a sudden and he gestured toward the camera crew helplessly, "Come with me for a second."

The director walked away. Alex couldn't help but feel apprehensive all of a sudden.

He was right about it.

A moment later, the director yelled, "Why the fuck wasn't the camera turned on?!"

K-Unit and Alex groaned and collapsed back onto the ground.

"Can I please kill myself?"


End file.
